I really had to go
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Boruto is on a trip back from Takigakure on a bus but he had drink to much liquid, and he really need to use the Bathroom, but there are no bathroom in the bus what should he do? Might contain slight omorashi Involves Boruto as Naruto's little brother, not his son


"Damn, I have to hold it for three more hours" said Boruto quietly while looking at his watch

What is happening with Boruto anyway?

It's been a very long ride home from his Vacation in Takigakure, by a bus, and it is a bad day for Boruto

He had drink 2 bottle of coconut water and a cup of cappuccino in his vacation before the ride and he desperately needed the bathroom

Naruto is sitting beside him but he didn't notice Boruto's desperation, his eyes were locked to his MOBA game in his phone and he almost destroyed his enemy base

Each Naruto's friends were coming for the trip too, but most of them are busy with their own business, except Hinata which is staring at Naruto's face

"Yes I won!" yelled Naruto

"Uugh" murmured Boruto painfully

Naruto still doesn't care about his little brother's desperation though he noticed that Boruto was sweating a bit on his seat

Shikamaru which was on Naruto's opposite team on that Battle asked Naruto a rematch and of course Naruto accept the challenge but he started to worry that Shikamaru might beat him this time with Strategy

Boruto started to squirm on his seat, he crossed and uncrossed his legs occasionally, but Boruto's movement was still not enough to make Naruto notices his desperation he also tried to keep it discreet

Sasuke is behind Boruto's seat, he is playing a first person shooting game in his phone, Sakura is sitting next to him she is really bored so she search some omorashi stories on her phone, (Okay this is Weird)

The pain becomes really severe now Boruto gives up to be Quiet, now he focuses not to wet his pants, even though he is no longer quiet now Naruto still does not notice Boruto's desperation

(Yup, he is addicted to that MOBA game)

Finally the match is over and Naruto won again, but his phone battery is running out of juice and it needs to be recharged so he take a Power Bank from his backpack and recharge his phone, but when he just plugged the phone a notification pops up

WhatsApp : 5 messages from 3 chats

He still did not care really much about chats anyway so he just put his phone on his bus drawer and then read some books (Nerd)

30 minutes later

Boruto is really desperate now and he can't just stay quiet on his seat, he could feel those coconut water flowing into his very full bladder, he do anything he can to keep himself dry that includes but not limited to, jumping up and down, squirming, distracting himself, crossing his legs, and holding his crotch

Finally Naruto noticed whats going on then he asked him

"Are you okay? " asked Naruto

"Y-Yes I'm fine, I never been this good" (Lying)

"Don't be a liar, I know you really had to go to the bathroom right?"

"A-Actually Yes I-i r-really had to go"

Right after he said that a big bump hit the bus and it's powerful enough to make Naruto's phone and power bank fell from the bus drawer and hit Boruto's lower abdomen, right on his bulging bladder

"Aaaaargh.." yelled Boruto in pain

The pressure made him lose control of his bladder for a while but he could regain control

Naruto noticed a big wet spot in Boruto's shorts, he picked his phone and put it back in on his backpack

"Sorry" said Naruto

"T-thats okay, how longer I have to wait"

"Two hours and fifteen minutes"

"What? I couldn't even hold it for another half an hour"

20 Minutes later

Naruto is asking the Bus driver to stop for a while in the gas station, but the bus driver refused it saying that the has still enough diesel to go to Konohagakure Bus Station which is almost 2 hours from here

"I'm sorry Boruto I can't help you"

"Then what should I do"

"You have no other choice than to hold it"

15 minutes later

Hinata sends a message to Naruto

"You have to do something"

"About what?"

"I fear Boruto will have an 'accident' or he will have some serious health problems"

"how did you know about it"

"That's easy I could use My Byakugan to scan Boruto's body"

"What should I do then"

"I don't know what to do, but maybe you can help him by helping him to pee in a bottle in a box or whatever"

As soon Hinata closes the conversation Naruto looks at Boruto and he find that Boruto's stomach is bulging

"Holy crap, Y-your bladder" said Naruto quietly

"Boruto, just let it go, you hurt yourself"

"In my pants? No I won't do it"

"I mean, just go in a bottle"

"No I won't do it, everyone will notice it and everyone will laugh"

10 Minutes later

Boruto started to leak now

"Uugh No. I'm going to pee my pants now and everyone here will laugh" murmured Boruto

"Okay give me that Bottle" said Boruto l

"You finally gived up now"

"I can't hold it any more"

But Boruto is just too shy to just pee on a bottle

"I have an idea"

Naruto activated his Nine tails Chakra mode and he covered his and Boruto's room with Nine tails Chakra, making a small "bathroom" so no one could see what Boruto is doing, Though that idea stole everyone's attention in the bus, except Kiba which is listening to a rock and roll music

"Okay no one could see you now, just do your business"

Finally Boruto could relieve himself, he could see his stomach shrink back to its normal condition, The relief was so intense that he feel light-headed and weak he might feel that he will just fell off, he doesn't even care about everyone's attention to the nine-tails Chakra "Bathroom"

Finally after 3 minutes, he finished his business and curses himself to be so clumsy drinking all those liquid

"Done?" ask Naruto

"I bet you feel a lot better now"

Boruto made a sound of agreement

"I'm sorry to make you look like a fool" said Boruto

"That's okay, just be careful with your water intake next time"

"I feel really tired now"

"Well, go have a nap. I will wake you up when we arrive in the bus station"

Then he deactivated his nine-tails Chakra mode and give Boruto a small blanket, Boruto fell asleep in seconds

Of course everybody ask Naruto now

"What the heck are you doing there?" ask Sasuke

"Uum. Nothing" replied Naruto

"Some kind of a fishy business of course" said Neji, giggling, it seems he uses his Byakugan

"Neji, don't embarrass him" said Hinata

"I know what are you doing there, or for more exactly, what Boruto is doing" said Sakura giggling

"Oh crap, now everybody knows about it" replied Naruto

Then everyone in the bus laugh, embarrassing Naruto. but he doesn't really care about it, what he really cares is to keep his little brother happy and healthy

 ** _The end_**


End file.
